The overarching goal of the UNC-CH Summer Research Training in Aging for Medical Students (UNC-CH MSTAR) Program, funded since 2010, is to continue to serve as a national resource for preparing early career medical and osteopathic students to design, conduct, analyze, and present independent research in the broad field of aging. The program intent is to recruit physicians into a lifelong career in aging research. Our vision is to expand the pipeline of potential physician scientists, who will address the gaps in knowledge that can be translated into treatment for the multiple diseases and disabilities affecting older adults. Our specific aims are: Aim 1. Match the incoming UNC-CH MSTAR trainees to carefully selected, outstanding, funded faculty mentors, who will help nurture a growing interest in geriatrics/gerontology research by role modeling. Aim 2. Provide an understanding of the nature of geriatrics/gerontology research, including topics on ethics and responsible conduct of research, delivered by lecture and case presentations. Aim 3. Evaluate yearly the UNC-CH MSTAR program to determine the success of the program, and track outcomes to institute improvements. Aim 4. Select fifteen (12 NIA funded) medical and osteopathic pre-doctoral trainees per year, who will dedicate 2 to 3 summer months to work on an aging-related research project in areas relevant to the NIA mission. Aim 5. Ensure a more diverse group of UNC-CH MSTAR trainees by expanding recruitment efforts. We will recruit 15 pre-doctoral trainees, 12 to be funded by NIA and 3 by UNC-CH. Training will be based in the UNC-CH Center for Aging and Health in collaboration with the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacy, Public Health, Social Work, and the College of Arts and Sciences. Trainees will be chosen from a diverse pool of mostly rising second year medicine and osteopathic students through expanded recruitment efforts. They will be carefully matched with faculty mentors across UNC-CH who conduct funded genetic, biological, clinical, behavioral, social, and economic research related to the aging process, disease and conditions associated with aging, health services and other needs specific to older Americans. Trainees will participate in a mentored research project and attend weekly structured didactic seminars. Faculty mentors and UNC-CH MSTAR leaders will evaluate student performance during the fifth week of training and at the end of the summer experience. Research guidance will be provided by research mentors and UNC-CH MSTAR leaders. Trainees will gain the skills to responsibly conduct research and build an appreciation for the complex issues regarding the scope and impact of aging research through reviews of the relevant literature, development of research initiatives, data analysis, preparation of abstracts and manuscripts, and research presentations. UNC-CH remains fully committed to providing a strong foundation for medical and osteopathic student trainees to build academic careers that advance aging research.